


Selfie

by sinousine



Series: The General [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The General had few indulgences when he was alive. Among them were love and the portable camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

When he was alive, one of the General’s small indulgences was to take his own picture. Kalee was bereft of the high technology of the Core, but antiquated 2D image capture cameras were popular and widely available on world.

 He would stand in front of the device and set it to automatically take a picture. The flashing light would blink, and an image would appear on the back screen. Within moments he was looking at a photograph of himself. 

If the moment permitted, he would take a picture. There were many occasions – his favorite were the times he could pose with a trophy – the severed head of a Huk war leader, another one of his innumerable kills. Other times he would pose with warriors in his army – in one picture, Sk’ar struggled to fit into the shot, his large stature causing him to stoop awkwardly. After the film had been developed, Sk’ar kept a copy with him at all times.

When he was young, Qymaen was unaware of his own allure. It was only when he had the armies of Kalee under his grasp that he realized the effect he had on others. Though he was dwarfed by his elite, and slighter in build than most accomplished males his age, he had an undeniable charisma. When he spoke, those around him were re-assured by the timbre of his voice. When he walked, his every step was imbued with confidence. In matters of love…well…even offworlders were wooed.

He remembered the first hologram recording he had made, disseminated across the sector. Practicing many times in front of a mirror, he recited a speech that would convey his intentions to the Galaxy at large. Raising his fist, he vowed to crush the invaders, so that Kalee would never live in fear again. He would aim a dagger at the heart of the Huk.

Appearances, impressions were important. Besides posture, way of dress, the most important element was his name – beings who lived throughout the Galaxy would remember it. A name that a being chooses for himself was far more potent than one granted at birth. When Ronderu had been ripped to pieces by the Huk, he had adopted a name that carried his desire for retribution – for his father, his mentor, for everyone he had loved who had been killed by the invaders. He had chosen a word in Basic, the language of the conqueror.

“Greetings. I am Grievous…” he said.


End file.
